


God of Death

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt myself with this. So be prepared., Month of Duo, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: A look at Duo's life, and why he became the God of Death, and how he was able to put it to rest.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	God of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Week 4 Month of Duo prompt: God of Death

There was a cold wind blowing through the broken everything; his new-ish clothes, the building, his soul. Duo had come back to absolute devastation. The Maxwell Church that he had just started to call _home_ was now a few crumbling walls, scattered stones, soot, and blood. Each body he found instilled in him a calm he’d never known. He had thought his actions would save them, but it hadn’t. He had lost them all.

He vowed vengeance on the people responsible, ALL of the people responsible. To that end he became a ghost. A thief that was never caught, a killer never found. By the time he was 15 he was known to L2 as the God of Death. And yet, no one knew it was _him_ , had no idea what he looked like, sounded like. They would never suspect the helpful, cheerful, heart-shape faced boy with the long braid. He was too pure, too pure to have obviously grown up alone on L2 of all places. But, whenever someone asked about his parents, he would just smile and shrug.

It was the same kind of answer lots of kids his age gave to that question, and the adults knew it was their own fault these kids didn’t have parents. They had sent them off to fight, or allowed them to be conscripted by various powers, always struggling for a political hold over sections of L2. And then there was that sickness that took so many people. So, they never asked twice.

He had insinuated himself in a project a wiley old scientist was leading, Professor G as he was called, took a liking to Duo, and told him the truth behind the project. Duo never knew if the old guy realized who he really was or not, but there was no way he was going to allow this Gundam to be used to hurt more people he cared about. Even though he didn’t get attached to people anymore, he still knew them, called them by name, helped them when and where he could. Stole things from them or for them, it really depended on the situation. He wasn’t about to let someone else bring in a giant robot to harm or threaten them.

So, he stole Deathscythe. He took orders from no one, he found potential targets himself, aiming for more of the people he had vowed vengeance on years before. It made his hits a little more random than the other Gundam pilots’ targets, but not random enough to be suspicious. Meeting each of the other pilots was a trial in itself. He wanted so badly to take them out as well, since he knew they were a part of Operation Meteor, something he couldn’t condone. However, he wasn’t actually sure he could beat any of them one on one, not even Quatre for all his peaceful ways. At least not if they were in their Gundams.

As he learned more about them however, he realized they were much like him: they had the Gundams that were to be used in Operation Meteor, sure, but they didn’t want the actual operation to happen either. Were in fact taking out certain places and people in order to keep it from happening. So he began working with them where he could, still fully expecting one of them to simply off him at some point.

He laughed over his communications systems when he fought, he called himself the God of Death. And still no one suspected Duo of being L2’s very own legend. Granted the people out here probably wouldn’t even know about that... but he was sure they could find out rather quickly if they wanted. Hacking did seem to be Heero’s go-to thing.

Then, suddenly it was over. All the people connected to the Maxwell Church Massacre were gone, Operation Meteor was foiled, and the God of Death was sent adrift once more. Floundering he took what was offered him, work with the Sweepers and with Hilde, a girl who’d latched onto him and for some reason expected him to SURVIVE, when really all he wanted was to join his avenged friends and family in the Heavens.

Then someone else tried to kick start Operation Meteor again, and he flew back into the role of God of Death faster than Trowa could make circus goers gasp. He thought both Trowa and WuFei were actually a part of the nonsense, and came to find that WuFei did believe in the cause that Mariemaia espoused. However, even Duo realized the poor kid was being used and that her lofty ideals weren’t what was actually going on. Too bad for her grandfather that all those soldiers believed in HER instead of him, and when she learned the truth, she put her dainty little foot down and that was the end of it.

Duo could respect that, and even gave her a way to contact him should she ever need him for anything. Then he went back to the Sweepers, had a good dressing down by Howard as he’d found out about a certain legend on L2, and he wasn’t stupid, he put the pieces together. Duo thought he’d be chased out, handed over to the still getting off the ground Preventers Agency and Lady Une who ran it and had at one point ordered his execution. But all Howard did was hug him close and tell him he hoped Duo never had to be the God of Death again.

For the first time since shortly after the Church was destroyed, Duo cried. Howard legally adopted him, and sent him to get a full education. Duo was mostly bored there as he knew a lot of rather advanced things, but it was the friends his own age that he gained that had him staying. It was nice to be considered normal for once; not a nuisance, not a troublemaker, not a thief, not the God of Death. Just Duo Maxwell, adopted son of and Sweeper member for Mike Howard, a friend to several people.

He spoke to Mariemaia, he spoke to Trowa, he got harrassed for every little detail of his life by Quatre, the occasional message from Heero, and even snide notes from WuFei. These people were his friends too. They’d fought and won a war together and prevented a second one. These people were his family now, and he was more than happy to stop stealing and being the God of Death, so long as he could keep them.


End file.
